supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario
is a mario time -mario apunto de hacer alguna estupides pero a veces alguien lo para pegandolo diciendo no Mario (también conocido como Mario Gaywalker '''y '''Mario el Fontanero Sexy) es un fontanero italiano originario de la franquicia de Mario de Nintendo. En los vídeos de SuperMarioGlitchy4 es uno de los personajes principales de la serie de Super Mario 64 Bloopers y aparece en la mayoría de sus vídeos. Mario es retratado como un tonto y obeso mórbido adicto al espagueti. Mientras que parece que el piensa que es muy popular y tiene un montón de swag, Mario es en realidad un maleante buscador de atención, gay y pedofilo quien ha sido arrestado varias veces. En adición, Mario ha sido representado como un pervertido, zoofilico, prostituto, drogadicto y ebrio. Él es el mas retrasado del mundo de SMG4. Ya que casi todas las características ya mencionadas son usadas para comedia, Mario es el protagonista de muchos bloopers. Mientras que el actúa algo bipolar, y es capaz de enfurecerse por las cosas mas simples, Mario aveces es tan alegre que llega al punto de hacer que los demás se molesten. 'Como es él' En la versión de Nintendo, Mario es un fontanero amigable quien siempre ayuda a quien lo necesite, pasa la mayoría de las veces rescatando la princesa del Reino Champiñon, y participa mucho en eventos deportivos, carreras de karts y "fiestas". Sin embargo en la versión de SuperMarioGlitchy4, es uno de los varios idiotas de la serie. El a veces tiene buenas ideas, cómo en el episodio de los bloopers del gran bully de colorearse y actuar como uno. Tiene un raro gusto de desvestirse y le gusta el espagueti. Mario actúa como una gran molestia para todos los residentes del Castillo de la Princesa Peach. También necesita atención, un ejemplo es cuando, durante los eventos de "Youtube Mario?!", el creo el canal theawesomario para obtener la atención de SMG4 y sobrepasar su nivel de popularidad. Mientras que Mario aveces muestra señales de que a el le importa los demás como SMG4, muchas veces es sombreado por lo muy imbécil que puede ser. A pesar de esto, Mario es una persona algo buena, pero tiene muchos defectos. 'Relaciones' SuperMarioGlitchy4 SMG4 parece ser uno de los mejores amigos de Mario; sin embargo, los dos luchan sin cesar, incluso sobre cuestiones de menor importancia. SMG4 se cansa a menudo de las travesuras y la estupidez de Mario, e insulta al fontanero con insultos homófobos. Mario también tiene problemas con Glitchy; por ejemplo, piensa que los bloopers de SMG4 son estúpidos y aburridos, ajeno al hecho que su existencia y bienestar bisagra en la producción de estos videos. La hostilidad de Mario y SMG4 uno hacia el otro prácticamente se ha monetizado con el blooper anual de la serie War of the Fat Italians. la cual se basa en que mario y smg4 pelean en todas las guerras mientras nintendofan997 los interrumpe quien aparece en todas las guerras haciendo un par de desafios para ver quien es mejor los desafios son extraidos en la caja de comentarios por nintendofan997 o los espectadores a traves de la caja de comentarios rapeando al final de la guerra decidiendo quien gano en la caja de comentarios demostrando que su relacion es muy competitiva aveces mario hace a smg4 quedar en ridiculo porque mario u otra persona lo retan a hacer algo quer el no puede hacer que mario puede hacer que smg4 acepta pero al final smg4 falla aveces saliendo lastimado gravemente o noqueado o muerto o hasta gravemente herido mostrando una relacion tipo pato lucas- bugs buuny lo cual llega a hacer cansar a smg4 por las estupidas estupideces o payasadas de mario por superarlo en casi todo o irritarlo de vez en cuando insultandolo con insultos homofobicos para intentar que mario se enoje dejando la estupides pero a mario estos comentarios no le hieren en absolutamente nada molestando a un mas a super mario glitchy 4 a veces volviendolo loco aveces el insulto homofobico es de un reto el que mario acepta sintiendose herido y enfadado por el insulto mario siempre los logra haciendolo mejor que smg4 este se enoja con el volviendose mas loco de lo usual a veces ataquando como loco a mario mientras mario se pone feliz haciendo alguna estupidez sin ver venir el ataque de smg4 peleando pero siempre alguien la interrumpe o mario y smg4 se cansan de pelear mientras smg4 es tumbado al piso ganando mario a veces en discusiones sobre espagetti mario le dice a smg4 molesto porque odia al espagetti aunque en algunos bloopers cuando smg4 esta muy solo puede comer un poco de espagetti mostrando algo de amor en smg4 sobre el spagettithumb|176x176px|Mario puede entrar en periodos de completo retraso. Para señalar esto, SMG4 pone los ojos del fontanero cruzados. Es probable que Mario y SMG4 tienen una relación de amor-odio, pero siguen siendo amigos por varias razones. A veces, SMG4 ha demostrado preocuparse profundamente por Mario, y después de una terrible experiencia particularmente difícil, pedirá a la última para el perdón. Mario también tendrá ñoña durante estas escenas, pero sus emociones a menudo se han usado o descartado para el alivio cómico. En pocas palabras, Mario y SMG4 pueden llevarse bien cuando algo loco no está sucediendo ahora parece darle retos a mario feliz insultandolo pero mario no lo logra ahora mario lo trata como un saco de boxeo en todo y ahora pelean por todo hasta en deportes a veces mario piensa en si smg4 estuviera con el para ayudarlo y le dice enojado que por primera vez mario da un cabezazo pero funcionando entendiendo mal se refiere a que el sea inteligente por por primera vez. Luigi A Mario se le ha visto abusar un montón de Luigi insultándolo, pegandole, y en bloopers mas nuevos, hasta recurriendo al fratricidio. Es posible que Mario resiente a Luigi por haberle superado en Super Smash Bros, Mario Kart y Mario Party. Mario también se pone airado cuando Luigi lo supera en los saltos largos como se ve en el corto "Long Jump". Luigi también posee amargura hacia Mario, y puede, como SMG4, hartarse de la constante estupidez de Mario. A pesar de su rivalidad entre hermanos, Mario y Luigi si se dan importancia uno al otro. Como un ejemplo, Hubo una vez en que Luigi sacrifico su vida para salvar a Mario de un secuestrador. Luigi también afirma que Mario es bueno con el cuando esta sobrio. La verdadera relación de Mario y Luigi es desconocida. Mientras que siempre se dice que son hermanos (lo cual es canon en media oficial, por eso el "Bros.") hay cuentas contradictorias de la relación de Mario y Luigi. También se ha sugerido que Mario es el padre biológico de Luigi, que Mario y Luigi se conocieron en un orfanato, y que Mario es la hermana de Luigi aunue hay veces que mario y luigi se llevan biende verdad ya que en el especial de navidad de smg4 este se emociona junto con su hermano sonriendo pateandolo de una forma comica sin molestarse pegandolo perdiendo el control ahora ya no esel quien le pega sino otras personas ahora se llevan bien y pueden trabajar juntos ahora solo le pega para animarlo cuando hay algo que debe hacer pero no puede hacer y en vez de enfadarse ahora esta feliz. Toad En los bloopers de 2011 y 2012, Mario fue una constante molestia hacia Toad a pesar de ser bueno con el, causando que este se moleste fácilmente con el fontanero. Toad solía tener un malévolo resentimiento hacia Mario, también por sus especialidades y travesuras. Hasta cuando Mario ni siquiera molestaba a Toad, el hongo le mostró reservación y una amistad tipo Calamardo-Bob Esponja hacia el fontanero. En bloopers mas recientes, Toad se ha llevado mas bien con Mario; es mas, Toad se ha convertido en un personaje increíblemente enfadoso que Mario ni siquiera puede soportar. Del 2013 en adelante, Toad ha regularmente profesado su relación hacia Mario en su voz rasposa. Bowser Como en Nintendo canon, A Mario y Bowser casi siempre se les ven como rivales. Sin embargo, los dos pueden cooperar cuando trabajan hacia un objetivo común (como cocinar o odiar-a-Peach). Bowser ha tenido varias reclamaciones por su usual odio hacia Mario: el fontanero aparentemente se cago sobre el cuando ambos eran bebés, y también hizo que se le cayera su sándwich. Entre los vídeos, la relación de Mario con Bowser puede ser desde completo odio hasta menor enfado, y raramente hasta compasión o cooperación. Peach En los primeros bloopers, Mario tenia un interés romántico hacia Peach. Desde el 2012, sin embargo, Mario y Peach han demostrado odio mutual. Mario en particular esta harto de salvarla y reclama que la princesa es una perra. Mario ha revelado que es atraído hacia sus curvas ( y muy atraído hacia sus tetas) pero por otro lado esta harto con la soporífera estupidez y vulnerabilidad. Sin embargo, Mario y Peach han confirmado antes haber tenido sexo y cuando mario lo unico que el ahora quiere es espagetti peach se pone celosa . STEVE ambos se llevan bien debido a que ambos son estupidos y piensan igual a veces smg4 esta deacuerdo con mario sobre steve pero cuando mario no esta de acuerdo con lo que hace steve pueden llegar a discutir a veces estando de acuerdo con smg4 por su desacuerdo con steve pero se reconsilian rapidamente teniendo una buena y algo mala relacion BOWSER JR en el blooper de smg4 sm64 the son off bowser bowser le pide a mario cuidar de bowser jr y mario lo cuida haciendo creer a bowser jr que es su tio obviamente mario lo cuida haciendo sus payasadas haciendo que una de ellas haga que bowser junior le de con una puya eneltrasero a mario mientras este se revolca del dolor entonces en unos momentos del video bowser usa su aliento de fuego para quemar por el trasero a mario este se revuelca del dolor mientras bwser jr se arrepiente de lo que hizo pero en stupid super mario sunshine que salio varios dias atras despues de el video anterior mario destruye el mecha koopa robot gigante de bowser jr porque bowser jr le estaba trayendo problemas a mario mientrasmario se burla de bowser jrmiwntras lo hace sentir mal mientras mario le señala con el dedo diciendo uh probando que la amistad de mario y bowser jr esprobablemente una relacion amor- odio. YOSHI en los bloopers del 2013 mario siempre obligaba a yoshi a hacer cosas que no puede hacer lograndolo pero saliendo algo lastimado mario al tener su estupides le da a yoshi hongos venenosos como ejemplo en yosrhoms drogando a yoshi estando al borde de la muerte llevandlo a donde dr mario este diciendole que no hay cura que esta al borde de la muerte mientras mario le pide a luigi que lo cure yoshi logra ser curado en stupid mario world mario tuvo que trabajar junto a yoshi para salvar a la princesa mostrando amistad amor-odio al mario obligarle a yoshi a hacer cosas que no puede hacer haciendo que yoshi lo logre saliendo algo lastimado solo que las estupides de mario hace que no se de cuenta de lo que hace hasta dandole cosas a yoshi que no puede comer como hongos venenosos. WARIO wario es el rival de mario pero en algunos videos no se nos muestra rivalidad mario teniendo que explicar cosas a wario pero la forma de wario hace que ganen enojando a mario. WALUIGI no interactuan mucho pero waluigi es un obstaculo problematico para mario en algunos videos mario a veces usa a waluigi como un waluigi launcher lanzandoselo al rival y esto a veces le ocasiona problemas a waluigi a pesar d que quiera hacerse un waluigi launcher ya que luego vevenir la situacion y ledice que no pero mario de igual modo lo lanza ocasionandole problemas DONKEY KONG aveces mario le pide ayuda a donkey kong y este sin duda lo hace en mario vs donkey kong donkey kong secuestra a pauline haciendo pasar a mario peligros dificiles de superar hasta rescatarla volviendose amigos de nuevo pero donkey kong lo hace de nuevo terminando el video mostrando relacion amor-odio SONIC EL DERPISO sonic es el enemigo de mario peleandose a bromas a veces peleandose a cuerpo pero en mario vs sonic prank battle estos terminan olvidando su rivalidad volviendose amigos. ESPAGETTI mario muestra una relacion amorosa adicta al espagetti lo cual pone celosa a la princesa peach ya que a mario le gusta el espagetti es pero a veces cuando mario come otra cosa el espagetti se pone celoso tratando de atacar a mario diciendole que creia que tenian una relacion a veces en algunos videos se escuchan gritos del espagetti diciendo ``ahhhhh´´ siendo comido por mario viendose sangre a veces mario cae en trucos de otras personas comiendose espagetti que le trae problemas diendole a smg4 molesto en discusiones sobre espagetti sobre por que odia al espagetti pero cuando smg4 esta muy solo puede comer un poco de espagetti y toad igualque a mario le gusta el spagetti. DIDDY KONG a veces cuando mario le pide ayuda a donkey kong le pide a diddy kong ayudarlo en lo que mario le pide el lo hace y lo logra haciendo que mario le agradesca a donkey kong y diddy kong Otros amigos *Starman3 *Steve *luigi *Slenderman (solo en el episodio Mi Mejor Amigo Slenderman) *Herobrine (un pequeño tiempo del episodio Herobrine de Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers) '' *bob mario a veces ayuda a bob *luigi a veces *mickey mause solo al final de didney world *super mario glitchy 4 aneriormente *bowser a veces *princesa peach anteriormente *toad anteriormente a veces mario es capaz de llevarse bien con toad *fishy boopkins a veces *spagetti *nintedofan997 *smg4 de la vida real solo en si mario estuviese en la vida real 200k *kirby a veces *wario *rey dedede solo en un pequeño tiempo en stupid super smash bros *ike solo en un pequeño tiempo de stupid smash bros *meggy a veces *papyrus solo en si mario estuviera en undertale *cuphead solo en si mario estuviese en cuphead *mugman solo en si mario estuviese en cuphead *santa claus pero cuando mario se pone retrasado con el cuando mario le pregunta a santa como loco donde estan sus regalos santa corre como loco hay veces que mario le pregunta a santa que si esta en la lista blanca pero obviamente sante le dice que no haciendo que mario se vuelva bueno pero aun asi santa le dice que no *donkey kong a veces *diddy kong a veces *profesor fesor *.f.l.u.d. solo en stupid mario sunshine *capp *tiara solo en stupid super mario odyssey 2 *yoshi *peach anteriormente Otros enemigos #Creepers #Teletubbies #SuperMarioGlitchy3 #Steve ''(aveces) #Toad #peach a veces #Luigi #Enzo #super mario glitchy 4 a veces #bob a veces #donkey kong solo en mario vs donkey kong #todos los kongs solo en mario vs donkey kong #bowser a veces #princesa peach #toad aveces #smg4 de la vida real en un pequeño tiempo de si mario estuviese en la vida real 200k al hartarlo con su constante estupides igual que smg4 virtual #wario a veces #master hand solo en stupid super smash bros #casi todos los personajes de super smash bros solo en stupid super smash bros #sans a veces #ganondorf solo en ganondorf puede salir a jugar #villager a veces #sonic el derpizo #mickey mause solo en didney world #steve a veces #profesor fesor a veces porque a veces mario quiere hacer algo con los inventos de el profesor que el profesor lo prohibe porque puede hacerle algo malo a la historia pero la personalidad de mario hace que sigua con eso el profesor intenta fetenerlo pero mario lo logra causandole caos y destruccion al mundo hasta que mario lo soluciona y todo vuelve a la normalidad casi todo a veces Abilidades Mario tiene un montón de fuerzas y poderes. El tiene tantos, que tendremos que poner la lista. Aquí estan sus primarios poderes mostrados. * Fuerza Superhumana: Mario ha sido lo suficientemente fuerte para golpear personas y sacarlas volando varios kilómetros en especial a super mario glitchy 4 que es el personaje al que mas golpea mario junto con su hermano luigi, y cargar a Bowser, quien pesa 300 libras. También golpeo a un piloto justo a través de la ventana del avión hasta el suelo en Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island, y hasta hubo una vez en que levanto al Rey Bob-omb (calculado que pesa 30 toneladas). * Resistencia Superhumana: Mario ha sobrevivido caídas de enormes alturas, explosiones, ataques de Bowser, ser aplastasdo, golpetazos de SMG4 (casi fuertes como el), y hasta choques automovilísticos, todos esquivados con mala gana. * Pirokinesis: Al igual que en sus propios juegos, el tiene la habilidad de manipular el fuego. * Habilidad de Mano-a-mano: El es un maestro en el combate desarmado, como se muestra en sus tantas batallas, en las que la mayoría gana. El tiene su propio estilo único, con golpes, patadas y tacleadas muy rápidas y poderosas. * Tamaño Gigante y Fuerza: En Ssenmodnar 10 ''Mario uso un Mega Champiñon para crecer a Mega Mario, una forma de poder quien es mas grande, mas fuerte, y mas dura que el Mario normal. * '''Sobrevivencia Invernal': En SnowTrapped, en unas escenas, Mario es visto desnudo en la nieve congelada sin sentir nada de frío. * gran rapero en todas las guerras de war of the fat italians mario rapea muy bien * waluigi launcher.. consiste en que mario agarra a waluigi y lo pone como una tabla lanzandolo al blanco mientras waluigi explota * super saiyajin.. mario puede transformarse en ssj * kamehameha.. mario puede hacer el kamehameha siempre y cuando este transformado en ssj Debilidades Por supuesto, Mario también tiene debilidades (aunque comparativamente pocas están comparadas con otros personajes). * Velocidad Lenta: Debido a su alto peso (300 libras), el es lento de pie (a pesar de su rápida velocidad de combate) como se muestra en 101 Ways for Mario to Die, Retarded 64: The 1337 Police, ''y otros varios bloopers, aunque esto es mas un defecto comparado a su gran debilidad... * '''Retraso': Mario es uno de los personajes mas retardados (si no EL personaje mas retardado) de la serie, ni siquiera sabe el resultado de 1+1. Su debilidad mas grande, le costo algunas pocas batallas a pesar de su fuerza. * ENTUMECIMIENTO.. en super mario run run run run mario ya no puede sentir sus piernas pero es probable que esta debilidad se haya ido en los demas videos por que mario ataqua en algunos de sus peleas dando patadas. Datos de Mario en ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5 (WAT O_O edition) Estos hechos aparecen en la estática que aparece entre los cortos del blooper ṩṩἔᾗмὄḋᾗᾄʀ 5, segun SMG4. Muchos son disputables. # Mario come alrededor de 640,000 tazones de espagueti cada hora. # Mario tubo su primer beso con una vagabunda rubia. # Mario llego a la pubertad a los 30. # Mario puede volar con su gorra mágica. # Mario se tiro flatulencias 13456 veces en el castillo. # Mario no es zurdo ni diestro, lo cual puede significar que es probablemente ambidextro. # Mario obtiene una moneda por cada tubería que hace explotar o destruye. # Luigi es en realidad la hermana de Mario. # Mario en realidad es Chino, pero fue cambiado a Italiano. # El ultimo nombre de Mario es "El Fontanero". # La Princesa Peach es Mario KHEEEEEEE?!?! # El color favorito de Mario es tetas.. # Mario cumple años el 13/31/1942 o algo así. # El apellido de Mario es "Sexy". # Mario tiene hijos y se llaman Toad. # Mario no tiene dientes (Esto es mentira). # Los overoles de Mario fueron creados con Tierra. # Mario iba a aparecer en el vídeo musical de Justin Bieber, pero lo corrieron por que destruyo todo. # Mario no tiene dedos. # Los ojos de todos son azules. # Todos se robaron el estilo del bigote de Mario. # Bowser odia a Mario por que hizo que se le cayera su sándwich! # Mario usa lentes de contacto y bragas. # La nariz de Mario era originalmente una mutación genética. # Mario clasifica este vídeo 0/10. Curiosidades * Mario aparece en la mayoría de los bloopers, con notables excepciones como en algunos episodios de Guards N' Retards y The Wacky Wario Bros.: Waluigi Origins. * Mario se le ha mostrado ocasionalmente comer comida del basurero. * Mario se ha comportado menos tonto en los bloopers de SMG4 del 2011. * Mario cree que los ancianos son inútiles. Como ejemplo, en Who let the Chomp Out?, Mario le pregunta a Toadsworth si este va a aventarle su bastón para caminar al Chain Chomp para derrotarlo. * Mario tiene un canal de YouTube llamado theawesomario, el cual tiene 171,422 subscriptores. el cual es es superado por el de smg4 quien actualmente tiene mas de 1,720,413 suscriptores. * el canal the awesomario fue confundido por the awesome mario por lo quedo debido a esto lo cambiaron por the awesome mario * el canal fue renombrado brevemente de titulo el 8 de julio de 2017 por more smg4 sin embargo debido a las grandes criticas de los fanaticos se elimino el video more smg4 y el canal se revirtio a the awesome mario * en realidad mario no creo el canal ni la cuenta fue toad quien lo hizo por que mario se lo pidio para superar la popularidad de smg4 ya que esta harto de sus bloopers pero toad no quiere hacer eso a si que mario lo amenaza con que si no lo hace o se lo dice a alguien lo apuñalaria haciendo que toad muy nervioso y asustado diciera ``okey mario´´ haciendo que mario se ponga feliz se lo promete creando la cuenta y el canal mario agradeciendole a toad pero el hongo no acepta mario si no acepta su oferta lo apuñalaria a si que toad le dice ``por nada mario´´ siendo este el origen de the awesomario * the awesomario es de hecho una cuenta alternativa de smg4 * cuando le cambiaron el nombre al canal por the awesome mario la s no tiene S mayuscula. * mario menciona el ultimo video ``aneriormente´´ de su canal en mariotube el cual es castle touuuurrrr.¡¡¡..D. * la foto de perfil anterior de the awesomario era de la tarjeta de titulo blooper ``mario swag´´ hecho por super mario glitchy 4 * A Mario le gusta saltar del techo del castillo. * Cuando actúa loco, Mario puede volar sin una Gorra con Alas. * Mario fue creado con la maquina de clones de SuperMarioGlitchy4. * Mario puede transformarse en un Super Sayayin. * Mario ha tenido tres infartos por comer espagueti. * Mientras que su estado dice que fue eliminado mediante continuación negativa, hubo una vez en que Mario se transformo en mago. * Como se revela en Bob-omache, una vez Mario fue raptado por Bob-omb Buddies, pero fue considerado como un experimento fallido y fue soltado en frente del Castillo de Peach. * Mario es un idiota al limite en la Prueba Idiota. * Mario y Peach antes han tenido sexo. En realidad, unas pocas veces. '' '' * En "Super Mario Run Run Run" el Dr. Mario dice que el el tiene diabetes, cáncer y ebola. * mario puede hacer el kamehameha siempre y cuando este transformado en super saiyajin. * mario probablemente es mas fuerte que smg4 porque en if mario ran nintendo mario pelea con smg4 y el gana mandandolo a volar varios kilometros chocando con una ventana copiando los movimientos de kirby pegandole a capitan falcon en el video * smg4 es mejor que mario en super smash bros ya visto en if mario ran nintendo esto molestando a mario * aparece en super smash bros lawl como personaje jugable * ataques especiales * normal * WALUIGI LAUNCHER * delantero * RETART KART * hacia arriba * STIR JUMP * hacia abajo * SPAGGETI * SMASH FINAL * aparece un cañon de multiples waluigis launchers que te pegan * BURLAS * normas * mario te señala con los 2 dedos sonriendo * lateral * mario gira de cabeza * abajo * mario come un spaggeti * pose de victoria * te saluda * pose de derrota se acuesta en el piso Pokémans Esta es la lista de Pokemans que Mario tiene en la serie Super Pokemans 64 Luigi Super Útil <---> Weegee * Historia: Cuando Mario pelea contra el Groudon de Gary, Mario envía a su Pokeman inicial Luigi, pero Mario termina con el Pokemon de Gary disparandole. El viaja con Mario durante toda la serie. Puede Mega Evolucionar a Weegee con el espagueti de Mario (el cual actúa como una Mega Piedra). Después de que el había visto que Pengaz eligio ser el Pokeman favorito de Mario, fue abandonado. * Personalidad y Características: Luigi es un Pokeman cobarde, y muy tímido, pero seguidamente ayuda a Mario. En forma de Weegee, no tiene emociones, pero puede sacar volando personas y Pokemon con un solo guiño. * Movimientos: Llorar- función desconocida. Golpe- Usa su mano para golpear al oponente. Espagueti- función desconocida. Patada en las Nueces- función desconocida. Trueno Destructor- Se convierte en Luigi de Fuego, entonces crea una bola de fuego en su mano izquierda y una electro bola en su mano derecha. Entonces mezcla ambos y los lanza al oponente. Atraer- Luigi baila para atraer al oponente. Martillo- Luigi saca su martillo, y golpea repetidamente al oponente con el. Arañazo- Luigi araña al oponente con sus dos manos. Ataque Giro- Mario agarra a Luigi, entonces Mario gira y lanza a Luigi al oponente. Toad Mentalmente Enfadado * Historia: Primero, era un Foongus, entonces evoluciono a Toad. Persiguió a Mario hasta el laboratorio, y entonces fue atrapado. Cuando Gary le declara la revancha a Mario, el Weedle de Gary saca a Toad volando. Después de la derrota de Gary, Toad regresa en pánico, atacando a Mario en el proceso. Regreso en Super Pokemans 64: Legendary Pokemon, fue enviado por Mario para que matara al Machoke de Gary en batalla. * Personalidad y Características: Toad era un Pokemon muy salvaje cuando fue encontrado, pero se calmo cuando fue atrapado. * Movimientos: AK-47- Lentes de Deal With It caen en los ojos de Toad, entonces saca una AK-47 y empieza a disparar al oponente. Magiderp * Historia: Fue capturado durante los eventos de Super Pokemans 64: GYMS AND BADGES. Avergonzó a Mario en frente de fuertes entrenadores. Se fue volando mientras perseguía a Blaine. * Personalidad y Características: El entrenador se avergüenza cuando lo muestra a entrenadores fuertes. * Movimientos: Desconocidos. Pengaz * Historia: Se escucho por primera vez de el por un hombre quien sufrió de un infarto. Mario lo rastreo con el diario del hombre, el cual lo llevo a una cueva. Siguió corriendo a lo mas profundo que se podía llegar. Gary fue a buscarlo, pero después de haberlo visto, se fue decepcionado y enfadado, entonces es atrapado por Mario. Mario entonces lo usa para convertir en cenizas una niña que le bloqueaba el camino. * Personalidad y Características: Pengaz usualmente huye de los entrenadores cuando es salvaje. Pengaz es un Pokeman muy útil como se muestra en Super Pokeman 64: Legendary Pokemon, aun si se ve como un Pokeman "bien chafa". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Retardados Categoría:Idiotas Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Videojuegos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Posibles homosexuales Categoría:Personajes Menores